


Denied

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Some historic fluff about SwitzLiech. Liechtenstein tries to join the Völkerbund (League of Nations) after World War I.





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> JupiterGoddess here. Just wanted to drop a quick fun fact before you read this. Liechtenstein actually did try to join the League after the war, which is what I based this story on. Throw in some big bro Switzerland, and it sets the perfect stage for a story, no? ;)

Geneva, 15th of November 1920

Switzerland scanned the hall as he listened to the current speaker. So freaking many people had gathered here, filling both the ground floor and and the tribune above. Usually, he did not like huge meetings like this, nor any other gatherings of this magnitude. However… this time, it was different. Which was also the only reason he was willing to host it in his country.  
,So Völkerbund they call it, ey…‘  
Only two years had passed since the horrors of the Great War, caused by the murder of Austria-Hungary’s throne prince Franz Ferdinand, had finally ended. Almost one year since the Paris peace conference, which had lasted for almost one year. At the end of which had stood the decision which led to all the people being here today.  
The Völkerbund, the League of Nations, had been founded with the goal to keep world wide peace. Even though Switzerland had agreed to host it, in hopes that it actually worked, he remained skeptic inside. He always observed the other nations, and he was not sure at all if the league would be successful. Too much tension in the air. Nevertheless… as long as there was even a shred of hope for continued peace, Switzerland was even willing let all these strangers enter his territory.  
Once more his eyes flew over the room. Italy was there, as were Belgium, France, Greece, Poland and other European nations; even members from far away like Japan, Bolivia, Canada, Cuba, Nicaragua, British-India and many more.  
So many different cultures and backgrounds that came together here… on one hand, pretty fascinating to watch. On the other, Switzerland couldn’t help but wonder if so many different people actually were able to work together peacefull. As mentioned – too much tension. The wounds from the World War were still too fresh.  
Then he glanced at the person quietly sitting next to him. Liechtenstein. A nation that had surprised him by asking for his help last year – which he simply hadn’t been able to refuse. And had surprised him two months ago by deciding to make an application to the League of Nations.  
„Are you sure you want to do this?“, he had asked her when she had told him what she had planned. „I really don’t know if the other nations will agree… You know how they are.“  
„Still, I would like to try“, Liechtenstein had said to him, with an unfamiliar determination in her green eyes. „We won’t know until I did.“  
„Sure… I just don’t want you to get your hopes too high, so you don’t get disappointed too much.“  
„Thank you, Switzerland. But I know that it can go either way.“  
With a sigh, the blonde man turned his attention to the speakers again. And just in time to hear Liechtenstein being called forward.  
,Huh? Is it already this late?‘  
Switzerland had aided his protegée by getting the preparations comittee of the Völkerbund to move her cause to the first day. It was sceduled for mid afternoon. And sure enough, when he glanced at his pocket watch, it was already half past three.   
He noticed Liechtenstein throwing him a nervous glance, and he nodded encouragingly at her. That seemed enough to bring determination back to her eyes.  
With calm steps, Liechtenstein stood before the assembled men and began pleading her cause.  
„Ladies and gentlemen, members of the League of Nations. I come before you to ask if I may join your league.“  
She continued for several minutes, explaining her reasons and answering questions she was asked. Switzerland quickly felt the unwillingness of the other members to let Liechtenstein join. He saw their looks, them whispering together.  
His eyes fixed on the lone girl defending her cause so valiantly. Something about her determination and bravado touched him deep within. So when the audience was asked if anyone wanted to speak on Liechtenstein’s behalf, he couldn’t help but stand.  
„Let her join“, he said. „It is true, she may not yet have many things to give. But I have seen her potential. Give her time, and she will prove a valuable ally.“  
In the end, it turned out as Switzerland had feared. The members of the Völkerbund were not convinced about Liechtenstein’s value. She was denied the membership to the league.  
As the two walked through the hallways after the conference, on their way home, Switzerland watched her from the corner of his eyes. She really seemed down from the denial.  
„Hey, try not to take it to heart too much. They’re idiots if they don’t see your potential, and worse off without you. I at least know that you’re great.“  
„Ah…“ When she looked at him, to his surprise she had a smile on her face. „Thank you. If you believe in me, that’s enough for me.“  
,Hn…’  
Vash gazed at her with slightly widened eyes. Her ability to bounce back was bigger than apparently she herself was aware. Then he chortled to himself.   
Liechtenstein was one day going to show it to these guys. He was sure of it.


End file.
